1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction materials for upholstery and, more specifically, to a kind of cushion blocks for use in setting a build-up surface, such as wooden flooring, wooden wall or wooden ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Build-up wooden flooring is commonly seen in upholstery. When paving a build-up wooden flooring, wooden strips coupled to one another by engaging the coupling flange of one wooden strip into the coupling groove of another wooden strip and then the flooring board thus obtained is fastened to the floor wall or wooden racks at the floor wall by iron nails. This wooden flooring paving procedure is complicated and time-consuming. Further, the nailing work requires a special technique. Only an experienced person can do the job well. Because wooden strips are fixedly fastened to the floor wall or wooden racks by iron nails and abutted against one another, they cannot expand freely. Therefore, the wooden strips tend to curve upwards or to break when absorbed a certain amount of moisture from the air. Recently, bamboo strips are popularly invited for flooring. However, bamboo strips have relatively higher absorptive power than wooden strips. The curving or breaking problem due to absorption of moisture will occur more easily in bamboo strips.